The Battle of the Cupcake
by DorianWilde
Summary: Ianto chanced a look behind him, then started to run. "Leave my cupcake alone!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Sharing is caring!" Jack insisted, running after him.


"Ianto!"

Ianto frowned into his coffee, once again ignoring Jack's call. He made sure the small paper bag was hidden in his lap before taking another sip, cursing Jack's bad timing.

"IANTO!"

He sighed. _If you want peace and quiet, you know where the _retcon_ and the door is._

"Yes?" he asked calmly as Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Why didn't you answer? I've called like ten times," Jack demanded, cheeks a bit flushed from running around searching.

"Seven," Ianto corrected automatically. "You do know we all have earpieces for a reason?" he added dryly, because honestly, he just wanted to enjoy his coffee and Jack was being annoying.

"I might have dropped mine into a bowl of acid earlier today," Jack admitted. Ianto refrained from asking questions. "Thanks for answering, by the way," Jack sulked, sitting down across from him. "You mind getting me a cup?" he asked, sending a dazzling smile his way.

"Get your own," Ianto said, immediately regretting it. Jack's eyes widened, then got that mischievous glint that told Ianto he was in trouble.

"It's Friday," he said, a grin slowly spreading. "You went out and got one, didn't you?" Jack said slowly, sniffing the air.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Ianto insisted quickly, refusing to let his hand stray to the paper bag in his lap again.

"You little rascal-"

"Rascal, sir? Really?" Ianto raised his eyebrow, desperately trying to distract him.

"How long have you had it?" Jack asked, ignoring his input. "You went out _hours_ ago," he mused out loud.

"I left to buy more coffee," Ianto said, faking calm. _I'm so busted._

"Yes, yes you did," Jack agreed sweetly. "But," he sniffed the air, "I smell-"

"Oh fine, I bought one," Ianto admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But no, I'm not sharing!"

"Oooh, come on. Just one bite," Jack pleaded, making puppy eyes. Ianto had no idea how the king of innuendos managed to pull off a kicked puppy look. Then again, Jack was a man of many talents.

"No," he insisted firmly, and suddenly feeling sadistic, slipped his hand into the bag and got the extra large, extra chocolate frosting with sprinkles, extra delicious cupcake out of the bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy my afternoon tea in private." Lifting his spoon from his cup he licked it clean before gently scooping up a piece of the cupcake. Jack managed to intercept the spoon on its way to Ianto's mouth, sneakily throwing himself to Ianto's side of the table and devouring the bite before Ianto had time to react.

"Delicious!" Jack almost moaned. Ianto shut his mouth, getting up briskly, cupcake in hand. "Hey, where you goin'?" Jack asked, grabbing his arm. "Come on, don't be mad," he insisted, one eye still on the cupcake. Ianto sent him a death glare, jerking his arm free. Turning on his heel he marched out of the room, Jack following him after a few moments.

The Friday Cupcake was holy. The only reason he hadn't bought two and given one to Jack was because this had been the last one. And yes, he'd hid it, and yes, it was childish but it was Ianto's damned cupcake!

He took a huge bite of it, smearing frosting all over his mouth and chin, chewing quickly because he'd be damned if he'd let Jack steal another bite. He heard said food-thief's steps quicken and tried to chew faster. Okay, so this wasn't how he'd planned to enjoy it, then again, it was impossible to _not_ enjoy. He slurped some coffee to speed the chewing process along. He chanced a look behind him, then started to run.

"Leave my cupcake alone!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Sharing is caring!" Jack insisted, running after him. Ianto was debating wether it was worth it to shove the entire thing into his mouth and choke when Jack caught up with him. "Ha! Gotcha!" he crowed in triumph.

"Can you two refrain from do anything that will mentally scar me?" Owen snarked, stopping in the process of tidying up his workspace. Ianto had been sure he'd left, it was after eleven after all.

"He's stealing my cupcake!" Ianto exclaimed, because he was in the right and even Owen should take his side in this.

"I just wanted a bite!" Jack insisted.

"You already had one!"

"Well, I want another one!"

"Children," Owen cut in, rolling his eyes, making both of them turn towards him again. "Jack, leave Ianto's Holy Friday Cupcake alone or he'll be cranky until next Friday."

"I don't get-"

"Yes, you do," Owen told him, not looking up from the instruments he was putting neatly in a box.

"Fine," Jack finally huffed, glaring at both of them. "It's not that good anyways-"

"You're right. It's fantastic," Ianto said smugly, licking the chocolate off his lips.

"I'm off," Owen said, once again rolling his eyes at them, muttering "jesus, and he's our leader," under his breath as he walked out. Ianto took a small bite, sighing contentedly as he savoured it. He was aware of Jack watching his every mood.

"Can we make a deal?" Jack finally said.

"It depends," Ianto said carefully, because Jack had already proven to be sneaky once tonight.

"If you let me have one more bite," Jack said, swiping his thumb over Ianto's chin, licking the chocolate off it. "I'll let you eat the rest of it off my chest."

Ianto debated the pros and cons for a few moments. "Alright," he said slowly. "But this is the last time."


End file.
